Influencing Dreams Fail
by Criket the Huntress
Summary: Taiwan had a party and some of her friends stayed the night. Poland, Vietnam, and South Korea. When Taiwan falls asleep, Poland thinks it would be a good idea to influence her dreams. T just in case. Based on something that really happened


**Alright before you read this. This really happened. I am Poland, My friend Ann is South Korea, Vietnam is my friend Michella. Taiwan is my friend Sami. She had a birthday party and we stayed the night, after Sami fell asleep we were making up fan fictions. It was really late and our mind were gone! xD In an RP Sami had a fake boyfriend with a Germany in out RP thing. xD Oh a lot more happened in the fan fiction we made up but I wasn't going to add that in xD **  
**I don't own Hetalia or any of the characers, I also don't own High School Musical. Enjoy the one shot fluff story :3**

_

* * *

_

_ Yawn~ _Taiwan was the first one to start to get tired. "Already sleepy Taiwan?" South Korea asked. Taiwan nodded. "It's been a long day, Aru." She was right it was her 16th birthday party today and a lot of the countries came over to celebrate. Even England was here. It was a fun day. We got China singing Karaoke with Italy. I sang Karaoke with South Korea, Taiwan thought it would be a good idea to play Karaoke roulette. That was a bad Idea. I ended up singing "All in this together" From that American show "High School Musical" South Korea had to sing it with me. I almost refused but I didn't want to hear 'Oh Poland, it's my birthday! Please do it.' Then she does cute face that is like almost impossible to say no to.

"Poland!" Vietnam whispered. "What?" I whispered back. Vietnam and South giggled. "She's asleep!" I just got the greatest idea! "Hey, let's influence her dreams with Germany fan fictions!" We all giggled. Taiwan was currently dating Germany, it was kind of weird really, they met at a café, and things got weird between them. She was a waitress and he was the owner of the café. They fell in love and are still together.

"Who wants to start?" I asked. Viet raised her hand. "How about they start in Germany's house. Italy and Germany got into a fight and Germany told Italy to go home." She giggled. "Ohh great start! My turn." South Korea said. "Then out of now where Taiwan comes to his door, it's winter time so she is really cold. Germany runs to the door and picks her up and sets her on the chair in the kitchen." I giggled. "Germany asks her why she was out during the cold and at such a late hour." I added to our story. "She said 'I wanted to see you Doitsu.' She said and she was shivering." South Added. Taiwan moved I thought she was going to wake up. I looked at the time at it was around 3:45am. It was really late. "Germany goes to his room and gets a blanket for Taiwan. 'Here, this will keep you warm' He said and put the blanket over Taiwan." Viet added. I laughed a little, "She's so going to kill us if she finds out about this." Viet and South Korea looked at me. "Shut up Poland, lets continue" South Korea said. "Taiwan drops the blanket and says 'I don't want a blanket to warm me up Doitsu. I want.' She pauses. 'You.' She finishes her sentence" South Korea said. Viet laughed quietly. Taiwan moved again. "Shhhh. She can't find out." South said. We were silent for a few minutes, it didn't seem like she was going to wake up. "Let's continue." I said. "Germany looks at Taiwan. 'What?' he asked. 'You head me' Taiwan said. She stands on her tippy toes to kiss him, Germany bent over a little so Taiwan wouldn't have to stand on her tippy toes for a while and he kissed her back." I said. I heard Viet and South laugh a little.

Taiwan moved again. We just continued with the story. We all knew she was a heavy sleeper. "Wh-what are you guys going?" Taiwan said in a sleepy voice. We all looked at each other. "Uh." I tried to say something. Viet laughed and so did South Korea. "We were trying to influence you dreams with you and Doitsu." Taiwan gave is the weirdest look. "Did it work?" I asked. Taiwan laughed. "You guys trying to influence my dreams? What were you doing?" She asked. "We were writing fan fictions about Doitsu and you." Viet said. I nudged her to shut up. Taiwan laughed. "You guys were making up fan fiction and didn't think to wake me up?" I looked at South Korea. "Not what I was expecting" I laughed. "We thought you would be pissed if you found out about it." Taiwan looked at us. "Well, what was it about." She asked. "Well, Germany and Italy got into a fight and you showed up in the snow and Germany invited you in. he offered you a blanket and your refused to take the blanket, you wanted Germany to keep you warm." Viet filled her in. Taiwan face palmed. "You guys should have totally woken me up for this!" Oh Taiwan.


End file.
